


Scraped Knees

by lokittysmaster



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokittysmaster/pseuds/lokittysmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Luffy get some much needed alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraped Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isillome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isillome/gifts).



The crew had docked on a small island for supplies. It was Zoro’s turn again to watch the ship, the reason cited being that they were only here for the night and they couldn’t afford to hunt him down when he inevitably got lost. When Luffy saw how unhappy that made Zoro he promised to go get some food and come back to keep him company.

It had been a while since the two had had any time to themselves, and Luffy wanted to make the most of it. When they had lost sight of the ship he told the crew that they would do best to avoid the ship for at least the next few hours. After he got their agreement, he made a beeline to the nearest food stall he could find and picked up some meat. He also spied a cooking shop a little ways down to duck inside. Making his way down, Luffy looks into various shop windows. 

Since it’s fairly close to their next anniversary he wants to make it more special. The last two have been spent apart from one another.

When he finally makes it to the cooking shop he has to stop and think. What does Sanji keep in the kitchen? Pausing for a few minutes he wanders. Oil! He needs oil. As if on cue the shop keeper comes over.

“Can I help you find anything today?” The man has an inviting smile.

Perking up Luffy responds “I need some oil.”

“And what kind do you need? We have several.”

“I’m not sure exactly. I’m not the cook on my ship. All I know is that what Sanji uses is tan and kind of runny?” Luffy ends on a questioning note. He’s not even sure if that’s what he needs.

Nodding as if to himself the shopkeeper moves off down the aisle. Luffy follows out of reflex, hoping that they have what they need. Spotting a bottle that looked familiar he gestures toward it. “I need that.”

Following Luffy’s outstretched arm the shopkeeper nods again. “Olive oil is very good for cooking things. It has a higher boiling point, which makes it ideal for things cooking at higher temperatures.” The man continues speaking but Luffy zones out, just nodding along and hoping he isn’t being asked anything. He grabs the bottle and moves to walk away. He keeps nodding, and when the keeper finally pauses for breath he interjects. “Yes. Thank you. I’d like to buy this if that’s alright.”

“Oh! Oh yes, the register is just over here.” Walking over the man writes out what Luffy is buying. “Will this be all?”

“Mmmmm, I think so. How much?” Luffy hopes it isn’t over his allowance after all he spent on food.

“For a bottle that size it will be $50.”

Sighing in relief Luffy pulls out the money. “Here you go!” Smiling he takes his purchase and leaves the store. On his way out he notices something across the street. A sword store! Zoro said he needed more cleaning supplies soon. That was thoughtful enough the be a present right? Right.

Luffy walks into the store and looks around, realizing that again he has no idea what he’s looking for. “Excuse me?” he calls out into the empty looking store.

“Just a moment.” A voice yells from the back. A few minutes after a distracted looking woman comes out. “Sorry about that. Is there anything I can get for you today?”

Luffy looks around. “I need some cleaning stuff. Do you have any?”

“Ah! Yes there’s some just over here. Let me get it for you.” The woman leaves Luffy standing there. “What kind of sword is it for?”

“Katanas. My swordsman has three!” Luffy exclaims proudly. He’s always been secretly thrilled by that. There’s literally no one else they’d come across that wasn’t a fishman who could say such a thing.

Nodding the woman moves back to the counter area, asking as she goes “will this be everything for today?”

“Yep.” He can’t curb his enthusiasm. Zoro is sure to love this. He forks over the money, not even really processing how much it even was. “Thanks!”

Walking out the door Luffy makes a beeline back toward the ship. It takes him about half the time it took him to walk away, mostly due to his near-running pace. As the Sunny comes back into view he hollers “ZORO! I’M BACK!” And sure enough Zoro’s grumpy looking face popped up over the railing. Taking a nap then. He seems to perk up a bit more when he sees the bags in Luffy’s hands.

Jumping over the side he comes to grab some of what Luffy is carrying. Anticipating this Luffy had made sure to have the food front-most, not wanting to spoil the surprises. They continue back over to the ship side by side, their arms bumping occasionally.

“Meat. Why am I not surprised?” Zoro jokes, looking into the bags he’s got a hold of.

Nudging Zoro’s arm with his shoulder Luffy laughs. “Maybe I’m in the mood for meat, what are you going to do about it?”

Shrugging Zoro forces a nonchalant response. “There’s a lot of things I could do about that, if you’re interested.”

“I almost always am. Care to share?” Luffy jumps up onto the ship. “I could share too if you want. But first, surprises.”

“You’re always full of those. Alright tell me what they are.”

Thrusting the bag at Zoro, Luffy starts bouncing excitedly. “Open the brown bag first!”

As per the instructions Zoro pulls that one over to himself, sitting down before he opens it.  
When he does he can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face. “You remembered I was low on that?” he asks in a low voice. Most of the time when he talks about his swords the crew either ignores it, or forgets.

“’Course I did. You only mentioned it yesterday.”

“Thank you.” Zoro’s voice sounds small as he continues looking at the bottle of cleaner.

After a moment Luffy gets impatient. “Open up the other one now.”

Taking one last moment to smile Zoro complies. “It’s oil?” Zoro sounds confused as he opens the garish pink bag. “Shouldn’t you be giving this to Sanji?”

“I don’t think he’ll want it after we use it for the reason I bought it.” Luffy replies a little shyly.

Catching on quickly Zoro blushes a bit. “Oh…uh. Yeah probably not. Would you like to do that now? I have a gift to thank you for after all.”

Instead of responding verbally Luffy just moved, straddling Zoro’s hips easily and ducking down to drop a quick kiss onto his lips.

Out of reflex and practice Zoro’s hands drop onto the hips in front of him, slowly dragging Luffy closer. “I’ll take that as a yes. What would you like to do today?”

Humming quietly Luffy actually seems to be considering his options. He ducks down for another kiss before he says anything. “Well, I am pretty hungry, and you did say you had ways to get me the meat I want.”

“Mmm. I did, didn’t I? How do you want me?” Zoro shifts Luffy into a better position to stand, preparing to move somewhere more comfortable.

“Climb up to the bird’s nest. I want to feel the air.” Luffy says easily.

Standing up takes a bit of maneuvering, making sure that he doesn’t drop Luffy. Quietly thanking all his training, for advancing his reflexes Zoro moves over to the mast, trying to figure out how to climb without letting go of Luffy. Thankfully Luffy takes care of it, though Zoro wishes he’d find a different way to do it.

The only warning he gets before Luffy stretches to grab onto the nest is a slight tightening of the legs around his waist, and then they’re airbourne.

“At least you’ve finally gotten the hang of not killing us when you land.” Zoro snarks quietly. He decides to lean on the mast, since he knows what Luffy has planned. “Do your worst.” He lets Luffy down onto his feet.

Laughing quietly to himself Luffy slides smoothly down to his knees. “I’ll try.” Shooting up a quick grin he leans forward. Slowly he lifts his hands up and grabs onto the top of Zoro’s pants. He licks his lips as he starts to bring them down, revealing a soft patch of hair as green as that on the other man’s head. He stops for a moment to run his fingers over it, knowing the area is particularly sensitive. When Zoro begins shaking minutely Luffy continues.

A few more centimeters are all that’s really needed before the fabric gives way, dropping down to the middle of his thighs and revealing the one thing Luffy is most excited for this evening. Zoro’s cock juts out, already fully hard, flushed and leaking at the tip. Licking his lips one more time Luffy leans in.

The first thing he does is kiss the tip, spreading the precome and making it messy. He then licks his way down each side, paying close attention to the underside. When he gets back to the front he opens his jaw easily and takes in about half. Slowly he begins to move.

Zoro moans lowly, trying to hide the sounds out of habit. Luffy pulls off. “You don’t have to do that you know. There’s no one here for hours. Come on, I want to hear you.” He waits until he sees a nod before continuing, going down even further this time. Now that there’s no mental block for himself Zoro can’t contain himself. As Luffy takes more inside his mouth, Zoro becomes louder and louder. Grabbing onto the hair in front of him, Zoro begins thrusting a little.

He and Luffy had discussed this before, making sure they knew the limits. They’d done this so often Luffy doesn’t even gag anymore, just takes it all, humming a bit as he does. Zoro’s moans become even louder as the vibrations move up his spine. “This isn’t going to take long.”

Luffy pulls off with a pop and smiles. “Good. Just let me know when you’re about to finish. I have plans for this.” He resumes his task with more fervor.

True to his word, within the next few minutes Zoro had to tap Luffy. “Going to come soon.”

Nodding a little Luffy pulled almost all the way back, until nothing but the head was in his mouth. He laved at the underside, trying to coax it out. With a shudder Zoro emptied into Luffy’s mouth, noticing as he looked down that some had slipped out the side. His knees decided to give out at about the same time, so he slid down the mast into a bundle of limbs, accidentally pulling out as he went.

Luffy sat up a little bit and carefully pulled Zoro away, casually flipping him over. Forcing Zoro  
onto his hands and knees was hardly more than a suggestion. Luffy gently nudged his legs a bit further apart and spread his ass cheeks. Curious as to why Luffy hadn’t said anything yet Zoro mustered up the energy to look behind him. When he saw that Luffy hadn’t said anything because his mouth was still full, Zoro had to suppress a full body shudder. Thinking back to the words ‘I have plans for this’ Zoro thinks to himself that this is not what he had imagined. He’s so distracted by his thoughts that he startles a bit when he feels a finger lightly rubbing over his hole. Clenching reflexively Zoro has to focus on relaxing his mucles as Luffy nudges his finger in a little. When he’s relaxed enough Luffy’s finger slides in all the way in the the bottom knuckle. Gasping a little he rocks his hips back, hoping for more. Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long, after a few thrusts in and out Luffy adds another. This continues on until there are four long fingers buried in him.

Suddenly they’re removed and Zoro is left clenching over air. Luffy spits onto his hand and finally speaks. 

“You’re doing so good. I wish you could see yourself. All spread open and waiting for me. Do you want me to fuck you now?” Luffy asks. He waits patiently until he sees Zoro nod, quickly slicking himself up and positioning himself. “Show me how much you want this.”  
Zoro wastes no time at all, quickly shoving himself back until he has Luffy all the way inside him, working his hips in small circles for as much stimulation as he can get. Hearing Luffy gasp as he rhythmically clenches and unclenches around him is his favorite part. Then Luffy takes it upon himself to start thrusting, starting an agonizingly slow pace.

“Come on Lu. You…you gotta speed up. I-I need you to speed up.” Zoro speaks up brokenly. Moaning loudly when Luffy obeys. His thrust are almost bruising now, and absolutely perfect. Zoro sits himself up, practically sitting on Luffy now, both of them gasping at the change in angle and tightness.

“You feel so good. So good on my cock you know that?” Luffy picks up the pace, hips moving in a stuttery, uneven manner, cuing that he’d be finishing soon. No sooner had Zoro thought this than Luffy ground his hips in as close as he could, twitching a little as he came inside.  
He paused, not quite able to get his muscles to move and Zoro whimpered. He needed to come so bad it hurt. “Lu…Lu you, you gotta finish. Come on.”

The quiet words seemed to jolt something in Luffy and he pulled out shakily, moving himself down until his face was level with Zoro’s ass. Pressing his face against Zoro’s left cheek he licks softly around the rim. They didn’t do this often, it usually only happened after long separations, or bad fights. It was weird, but it was their way of assuring themselves that everything was okay, that the other person was really fine. Maybe that’s what he needed tonight? Who knew.

Zoro pushed back a little, getting Luffy closer. As sensitive as he was there, it wouldn’t be long before he got to come. Luffy’s tongue worked relentlessly, moving slightly in and out. Each small movement brought Zoro closer and closer, until he couldn’t take it anymore and came with a grunt.

When he finished Luffy slumped down, no longer having the energy to keep himself upright. “We forgot the oil.”

For some reason the small observation made Zoro laugh. He laughed until his sides hurt and  
there were tears in his eyes. “Yes. Yes we did. We should probably go clean up. C’mon. I don’t want to be sticky like this forever.” Zoro pulled up his pants and held out a hand.

Taking it gratefully, Luffy hauled himself to his feet and grabbed onto Zoro carefully, before jumping off the side again.

Slowly the men shuffled their way into the bathroom and started the water for a bath. “That was nice. We should do that again. Soon.” Luffy started taking off his clothes, noticing they’d need a soak before he wore them again. Then he turned around and started helping Zoro, noting that he was still half clothed, fingers shaking as he tried to remove his shirt.

When they were both naked Luffy helped Zoro into the tub, settling him back against the side before getting in himself. Cuddling up to Zoro, Luffy grabs the soap and begins washing him. As soon as they’re both clean he’ll change out the water so they can just relax. The moment is essentially perfect, aside from one thing.

They’re both entirely relaxed, content to just sit beside each other. And Luffy’s stomach lets out an unholy growl.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything like this.
> 
> I'm firefoxsabo on tumblr.


End file.
